


[Podfic] Full Sun by Dogeared

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Full Sun by Dogeared</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Full Sun by Dogeared

**Title** : Full Sun  
 **Author** : Dogeared  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Just in case they need a spark, Stiles concentrates, believes, really hard when he pushes each seed down into its little cup, and when the first new-green sprouts push up out of the soil and reach toward the sun, it does feel like magic.  
The first time he really gets his hands in the earth, dirt jammed so deep under his fingernails he's never going to be able to scrub it out, back aching, frantic brain quiet for once, he knows it is.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532251)  
**Length** 0:15:30  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Full%20Sun%20by%20Dogeared.mp3), [zip podbook by Fire-juggler here ](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_full_sun.zip)


End file.
